justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Danger Rising
Danger Rising is the third and final downloadable content in the Dare Devils, Demons and Danger expansion pack for Just Cause 4. Description Initial short description was "Danger, Rico’s former employer mysteriously appears in Solís, bringing advanced technology, secret weapons and specially trained operatives.." Longer description was released as the expansion pass description on the official Square Enix store: "Armed with a new prototype hover board, Rico vows to take down the Agency after learning of their plans to eliminate him. Tom Sheldon joins Rico on his mission and the pair begin by investigating a large submarine which has surfaced ominously off the coast of Solis. Could Rico be out of his depth against The Agency? The odds are mounting and the hunter is about to become the hunted." After the release of the trailer, the description was set to: "In Danger Rising, Rico vows to take down the Agency after learning of their plans to eliminate him. Tom Sheldon joins Rico on his mission to stop the Agency with the all new game-changing Hoverboard and gravity-defying The Stormalong EM Zero – a gravity gun that significantly upgrades Rico's arsenal!" This DLC is scheduled to release on August 29th. (September 5, if you don't have the gold edition). Plot summary Because Rico and Tom stopped Project Illapa, The Agency is now angry at them. Similarly, as stated in the mission Operation Illapa, Rico is also angry at the Agency, although previous grievances have gone back as far as Just Cause 2. The Agency sends Agent Emerson Miller with a fleet of large submarines to Solis in order to kill Rico Rodriguez and Tom Sheldon. Known submarines are called USS Statesman and USS Watchdog. These submarines and their vicinity act as bases that must be destroyed. The agents are using grapplers, but according to the first trailer, theirs seem to only have the JC2-level of functionality. The agents can also fire guns while standing on special drones. New items Vehicles *C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. A new version of the Agency Hovercraft. *New attack helicopters that can drop naval mines. *Hoverboard for Rico. *Several large submarines that surround Solís. These are stationary vehicles and act as enemy bases that must be completed. There's one minor hint of 6 Agency bases, so this likely means 6 submarines. **USS Statesman. **USS Watchdog. **? **? **? **? *Small machine gun drones. *Bigger drones that soldiers can stand on. Weapons *Stormalong EM Zero - Gravity "gun", works similarly to a Mech GRIP. *Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug - An ultra-powerful shotgun that propels enemies away with a secondary which shoots boosters. *Yellowstone Auto Sniper Rifle - Automatic sniper rifle that can deploy a remotely controlled drone as a secondary fire. *Niagara 9mm Bullpup - Assault rifle used by the Agency. Enemies There are 3 types of agency operatives. *First are normal agents without grapple hooks, however they are using the Niagara 9mm Bullpup. *Second are agents equipped with a grappler that looks the same as Rico's from Just Cause 3, but has so far only been seen to have Just Cause 2 level of functionality. *Third are agents riding drones which they are controlling using the Yellowstone Auto Sniper Rifle. Trivia *There was a leak of some future DLC items a few months prior to the first trailer for this DLC. See the Downloadable content for Just Cause 4 for more details. The leak revealed a few vehicles, among them the hovercraft and a VTOL fighter. *The Agency is known to possess advanced technology, such as personal shields, which were previously mentioned at the end of the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC for Just Cause 3. The Agency also has access to bavarium due to their past alliance with Sebastiano Di Ravello, although their supply is surely limited, because that alliance ended and the new government of Medici doesn't want to sell that technology, or resource. It's still unknown how much of this will be relevant in the DLC. *Unlike the previous DLC expansions, which are unlocked very early in the main game, it is likely that Danger Rising be unlocked after completing Operation Illapa, since the DLC is set some time after that mission. *This DLC was initially known as "Danger" and later "Agency Strikes Back." Gallery Agency Strikes Back (initial announcement picture).png|Initial announcement picture. JC4 Agency Strikes Back (screenshot from first teaser).png|Screenshot from the first teaser. There's a fleet of giant submarines. This is the USS Statesman. USS Watchdog (pre-launch gameplay).png|USS Watchdog. Danger Rising helicopter attacking Agency stuff.png|The submarine is surrounded by floating destructable objects. Danger Rising helicopter left front corner (first trailer).png| Danger Rising helicopters, submarine and some barge (first trailer).png|There are multiple off-shore rigs and one barge, or cargo ship around the submarine. Danger Rising hovercraft (first trailer).png|C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. JC4 Agent using a white gun.png|An agent is using a new white gun. JC4 hoverboard (Danger Rising first trailer).png|Rico is flying on the hoverboard. The weapon on his back is the new Stormalong EM Zero. Videos Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Content Category:Danger Rising